Tranquility
by GreyRENThead
Summary: First impression between Mer and Der. Meredith always found solitude in silence, but when she moves to a new town and meets a curious, mysterious boy, he disrupts the tranquility that she always found comfort in. MERDER of course! Review, please!


**You know the drill: I don't own Grey's, unfortunately. Hope you all like this!  
-GreyRENThead**

Meredith always found solitude in silence. From her days as a child, pent up at home while her mother incessantly worked, she developed a bond so strong with the tranquility of her house that the tiniest noise spooked her. Thatcher and Ellis' screaming forced young Meredith to hide beneath her covers, reluctant to unveil herself until they stopped.

Her timid nature made her afraid of confrontation, and she would spend her childhood nights alone, with no one to talk to, underneath her covers. With her book and flashlight, she had everything she needed: her peace and quiet and her lonesome self. She filled her brain with fairytale love stories, always skipping to the end so she wouldn't waste time reading anything tragic. Inside her mind, she was free to be who she wanted without fear of reprimand from her mother. Though she tried to be charismatic and vivacious at school, she savored her alone time throughout elementary school.

As the years progressed, and she began junior high, her moments of solitude became less frequent. Her social life blossomed, and she made countless new friends. Instead of staying home on the weekends to read, she went to the movies with her latest friends. She found it hard to have a moment to herself, with the work load increasing and her social calendar filling with each passing day. She decided that her elementary school ways were over, and that her life was meaningless without her friends.

It was a stormy April afternoon during her sophomore year when Meredith walked through the front door. She found her mother standing in the foyer, bags in hand and a glare on her face.

"Meredith, we're moving," was all she said. A simple, yet earth shattering phrase. She knew not to question her mother about this ever since she was five, when she asked why they were moving away from Seattle and why her daddy had packed his bags and left the night before.

She returned to her bedroom, where she spent her years in silence, and packed her things away. The books she read throughout elementary school filled the boxes, leaving little room for her clothes and knick-knacks. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she would always love where she had been.

They pulled up to a picturesque house in Boston, and Ellis rushed inside. Meredith hung behind, taking a look at what she would call home throughout her high school years. The street was quiet, full of new families. Mothers and father carted their children around, cooing at every noise they made. She felt out of place, thrown into a new town with new people and, once again, no one to talk to. She walked around back to discover that the house was on the water, just like in Seattle. She listened to the familiar sound of boats and chatter erupting off of the Boston Harbor. Though it was noisy, she knew she had found her tranquil spot.

After she unpacked, and her mother had gone to speak with her associate at Boston Medical Center, she grabbed a book and headed to sit under the big oak tree that overlooked the harbor. Though it was cold and overcast, she read for hours, unaware of the boats passing by, even the one that had stopped right before her.

She was so engrossed in _Pride and Prejudice_, awed by the love affairs of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy, that when the boat's only passenger docked and began to walk up the path towards her and the oak tree, she nearly jumped out of her seat.

She rested her book on her lap and watched him for a moment. He was mysterious, in a good way, of course. His dark hair blew in the wind, and his ice blue eyes contrasted with the grey skies. She stood up, leaving her book by the tree, and walked towards him.

He outstretched his hand towards her. "Hey, I'm Derek," he said with a genuine smile that Meredith couldn't help but adore. She'd had her crushes and occasional boyfriends, but this one immediately caught her attention.

"Meredith," she said as she shook his hand. She quizzically stared at him, observing his features and the way he carried himself. He looked familiar, like the prince charming she always thought of when she read. He was the one she imagined riding off into the sunset with.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm Massachusetts born and bred," he smiled, running his hand through his hair. "Did you just move in?"

"Yeah, we got here this morning. It's so different from Seattle, though. For one, it's not raining," she laughed as she looked toward the sky, "though it looks like it might."

He smiled. "Well that's New England for you. Wait a minute and the weather changes," he said. "So why did you move to Boston? West coast life too predictable for you?" he joked.

She thought for a moment. "You know, come to think of it, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I walked in the front door and my mom said, 'Meredith, we're moving.' I've learned not to ask questions," she said, looking at the ground.

He smiled. "Well, if it helps, I'm glad you're here," he confessed, staring straight at her with his icy blue eyes and a warm smile.

She gazed up at him. "Me too," she said.

Meredith thought of her tree, her serene spot, but she no longer yearned for it. Though she barely knew him, she had a feeling—and Meredith knew to _always_ trust her feelings—that within Derek, she could experience more tranquility and happiness than she knew what to do with. She made her decision, and waved a silent 'goodbye' to her past. Quiet, studious Meredith no longer existed, for she now belonged to Derek.

And with her decision, she grabbed him by the hand and ran down the path towards his boat. "Take me for a ride, Derek."


End file.
